1 más 1 igual a 3
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Tony y Steve deciden ser padre y optan por la adopción, el día previo a éste Tony se siente nervioso por el cambio tan grande que su vida dará, miles de dudas lo atacan pero estas se despeja cuando ve a su bebé por primera vez


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel, Disney etc. Nada es con fines lucrativos, sólo por diversión**

* * *

1+1= 3

 _"Comienzan los preparativos"_

Echas un último vistazo asegurándose que todo en su cuarto esté bien, lo mantendrían con ellos los primeros 2 años de acuerdo con lo que acordó con Steve, suspiras, estás nervioso pues mañana es el gran día y Steve lo nota, se acerca a ti y te abraza buscando calmarte con su gesto cariñoso, escondes tu rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lo envuelves con tus brazos soltando otro suspiro al aire

–¿Crees que nos den la custodia? – preguntas luego de un pequeño silencio que gobernó el cuarto

–Todo saldrá bien, tranquilo.

–Es que… ¿Qué haremos con todo esto si no nos dan al bebé? – inquieres retrocediendo unos pasos y mostrando con tus brazos los muebles, la ropa y juguetes que compraron para el nuevo miembro de la familia. Steve te mira con ternura sin borrar esa sonrisita de sus labios ¿Cómo es que no tiene miedo como tú? ¿Cómo es que puede guardar la calma cuando tú sientes que vas a explotar?

–Lo donamos y ya ¿Cuál es el problema?

–¿Y no te dolerá si nos dicen que no?

–No negaré que sí, me dolerá, pero si eso pasa buscamos otro lugar dónde adoptar y ya, vamos hora de ir a la cama.

 _"Pasas la noche en vela"_

No puedes conciliar el sueño y prefieres ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente para ver si con eso ayuda un poco, mientras esperas a que caliente recuerdas un poco tu infancia, a tu padre y a tu madre, mucho te costó entender que tu padre siempre te amó pero nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para decirlo de frente y siempre te lo dijo a su manera, en un principio juraste jamás tener hijos porque creías no tener la capacidad de criarlos bien o de terminar siendo como tu padre pero ahora comes ansias por tener al pequeño en tus brazos y verlo a los ojos.

Sirves la leche en tu vaso, te sientas en el banco del desayunador y bebes la leche sin dejar de pensar en tus padres ¿Qué dirían ahora? ¿Howard aceptaría tu relación con Steve? Sacudes tu mente para despejarla y terminas tu bebida

 _"Llegó el día"_

La alarma del reloj irrumpe en la habitación, la leche caliente sirvió pero lograste dormir muy poco por los nervios que te están comiendo desde que les dijeron que aprobaron la primer solicitud de adopción.

Eres el primero en levantarte, ir al baño y darte una ducha para estar preparado lo más rápido posible, Steve sólo te ve y niega con la cabeza

–Está muy nervioso– dice riendo desde su cama

Sales de la ducha con la bata puesta, Steve puso una moda de ropa en la cama para que sólo salieras y te vistieras pues notaba tu urgencia por salir de la casa rumbo al orfanato. Steve también toma una ducha mientras estás vistiéndote, cuando sale te saluda

–Buenos días, grosero. Ni siquiera saludaste cuando te levantaste.

–Perdona.

Esperas a que tu esposo termine de alistarse, cuando hubo terminado tomaron las llaves del auto y emprendieron viaje por el pequeño.

 _"Primer encuentro"_

Estacionas el auto luego de mucho buscar, al detenerte lanzas un último suspiro al aire, Steve te anima colocando una mano en tu hombro

–Debo hacerlo, estoy listo.

–¿Vamos?

–Andando– salen del auto y se presentan con la recepcionista que los lleva a una sala de espera para que la trabajadora social los atienda, puedes escuchar la risa de los niños como un eco que rebota entre las paredes. Finalmente llega la trabajadora social, en su mano porta un folder con unos papeles que ruegas sea la solicitud de adopción

–Disculpen la demora, sólo necesito sus firmas en estos últimos documentos y todo el proceso estará terminado– dice entregándoles un bolígrafo y señalando las líneas punteadas, ves que el folder tiene la documentación solicitada durante el proceso; acta de matrimonio, actas de nacimiento, pasaportes etc.

–Tu turno– comenta Steve sacándote de tus cavilaciones, tomas el bolígrafo, lees el documento y al ver que no hay nada malo con ello firmas

–Perfecto ahora vamos por el pequeño, acompáñenme– alzas tu vista con incredulidad ¿Tan pronto conocerás a tu bebé? Rogers estira su mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie y seguir a la señorita a los cuneros, te levantas con dificultad porque sientes que en cualquier momento te vas a desmayar pero debes ser fuerte y no parecer un ridículo frente a tu esposo.

Caminan por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta lila, al abrirla ven todas las cunas de los pequeños que duermen tranquilos, una ayudante saca al bebé de su cuna y se acerca a ustedes

–Este es el pequeño Peter.

–Hola… Peter…– es lo primero que tu estática boca suelta

–¿Quiere cargarlo? – observas a la señorita y lo dudas unos segundos, después te arrepientes y extiendes tus brazos para recibirlo, Peter comienza a despertar lentamente, bosteza y se talla sus ojitos ante tu mirada llena de ternura

–Hola amigo ¿Cómo estás? – saludas cuando por fin abre sus ojos y se cruzan con los tuyos, es hermoso, un pequeño valiente al que le darás todo el amor de un padre y un hogar junto con Steve, éste se acerca a ti abrazándote por la espalda y saludando al pequeño

–Es adorable.

–El trámite está completado, pueden llevárselo– se despiden de la trabajadora social y dejas que Steve lo lleve mientras tú manejas de regreso.

En casa todos los Vengadores los esperan ansiosos de conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia, cada uno los felicita por tan importante decisión y tú aún no lo logras creer, ya eres padre y lo serás por el resto de tu vida.


End file.
